headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Demon
Demon could refer to: :* Demons, A race of beastly creatures from the pits of Hell bent on possessing, corrupting, or outright killing the innocent. :* Demon (Etrigan), Etrigan the Demon; a DC Comics anti-hero. :* Demon, Volume 1, A 1972 DC Comics ongoing series featuring Etrigan the demon. :* Demon, Volume 2, A 1987 DC Comics 4-issue limited series featuring Etrigan the demon. :* Demon, Volume 3, A 1990 DC Comics ongoing series featuring Etrigan the demon. :* Demon Knights, A 2011 DC Comics ongoing series in the New 52 universe featuring Etrigan the demon. Friday the 13th Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = | continuity = Friday the 13th | series = | image = | notability = | type = Victim | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New Jersey | associations = | known relatives = Reggie Winter George Winter | status = | born = | died = 1989 | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th: A New Beginning | final appearance = | actor = Miguel A. Núñez, Jr. }} Demon was a supporting character in the Friday the 13th franchise and appeared in the fifth installment in the series, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning. Played by actor Miguel A. Núñez, Jr., he was one of many youths to lose their lives at the hands of psychopathic ambulance driver Roy Burns. __TOC__ Biography Demon was the older brother of Reggie the Reckless and the boyfriend of a girl named Anita. Little is known about his early life, but according to their grandfather, Demon had a tendency for getting into trouble. Demon and Anita were living in a trailer park not far from the Pinehurst Youth Development Center. One night, Reggie learned that his brother was in town and wanted to visit him. One of the Pinehurst administrators, Pam Roberts, agreed to take Reggie as well as a troubled teen named Tommy Jarvis out to the trailer park to visit Demon. When Reggie reunited with his brother, he was sitting in the back of his van with Anita smoking pot and eating enchiladas and pizza. Reggie was particularly enamored with Anita and tried to compensate by introducing Pam as his "girlfriend". After Pam and Reggie left, Demon's Mexican dinner began creating problems for him. He ran out to a nearby public outhouse and began going to the bathroom. From outside, Anita began fooling with him by shaking the structure, which unnerved demon. To calm his nerves, Anita began singing an R&B song and Demon joined in. Moments later, the outhouse began shaking again. Demon yelled for Anita, declaring that "you're gonna get it, bitch!" When he tried to open the door however, he saw Anita lying on the ground with her throat slashed open. The door was barred by her body and Demon fell backwards onto the floor of the structure in a panic. A deranged paramedic named Roy Burns was the one responsible for killing Anita. Using a metal spike he began stabbing through the walls of the outhouse multiple times until one lucky thrust hit it's mark and the blade pierced Demon's chest, killing him. Friday the 13th: A New Beginning (1985) Notes & Trivia * The character of Anita was created by director Danny Steinmann and writers Martin Kitrosser and David Cohen. * Demon's real name is unknown. * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning is Miguel A. Núñez, Jr.'s second film work. He previously appeared in the 1979 comedy Joy of Sex as Jock #2. * Actor Miguel A. Núñez, Jr. is also known for playing punk rocker zombie victim Spider in Dan O'Bannon's horror comedy The Return of the Living Dead. This film was released the same year as Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, but five months later. See also External Links * * Demon at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:1989/Character deaths